strasznemiejscetotalnejporakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:.totaldrama...totaldrama./Straszne miejsce totalnej porażki odc.4 Wyścig z torbą
Chris : W poprzednim odc. kolejny raz mam pomysł na nazwę wyelminowali obozowicza, tym razem to był Ezekiel. Chociaż i tak się cieszył że nie odpadł pierwszy. Chris : Podbudka za 10 min. widzimy się koło waszych domów, mam dla was niespodzianke. Lindsay : Ciekawe jaka :3 10 min potem. Chris : Do programu dołączy jeszcze jedna obozowiczka. Będzie w drużynie mam pomysł na nazwę, dlatego że jest ich mniej. LeShawna : Aha, spoko. Chris : Aha chyba o czymś nie wspomniałem. Geoff : O czym? Chris : Wyelminujecie dzisiaj dwie osoby, drużyna która przegra oczywiście. LeShawna : :O Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris : Hahaha powitajmy Pauline. Lindsay : Moja siostra ma też tak na imię, woli Pauline, ale ja wolę mówić na nią Paula. Ona nie lubi jak tak na nią mówie. Izzy : A ja mam brata raz zawołałam na niego Paula, a on się zezłościł, a potem znowu spadł i potem znowu zezłościł a potem znowu spadł. Dj : Spadł? Izzy : Nooo, ze śmiechu. Courtney : Widać że jej rodzina jest o nie wiele mniej normalna, a może nawet równie nienormalna jak ona i Lindsay. Beth : Lindsay? Co ty masz do mojej przyjaciółki? Courtney : Coś ty powiedziałaś? Beth : Ę już nic ;( Courtney : Tak myślałam. Chris : A zatem powitajcie Pauline, siostre Lindsay. Lindsay : Cooooo? Pauline : Cześć wam, cześć Lindsay. Lindsay : Cześć Paula. Pauline : Wolę Pauline ;) Courtney : No nie następna rozpuszczona idiotka. Pauline : Jak powiedziałaś na moją siostre? Courtney : Eeee. Pauline : Nie wolno obrażać mojej siostry. Heather : E no weźcie ona nie wygląda tak jak Lindsay, choć Pauline oprowadze cię. Gwen : Co ona znowu knuje? W pokoju dziewczyn. Heather : Jak chcesz możesz pożyczać moje kosmetyki i ubrania. Pójdź spać na łóżko Beth, jest wygodniejsze. Pauline : Nie, dzięki. Oglądałam ten serial z 3 lub 4 razy więc wiem co knujesz. Heather : To spadaj! Odpadniesz jako pierwsza zobaczysz! Chris : Wyzwanie jest takie : Biegniecie do basenu, siedzicie w nim 1 godz. Potem wybiegacie z torbą Evy do mety hahaha :D Eva : Czemu z moją torbą? Nie zgodziłam się!!! Chris : Jak chcesz odpaść, to proszę bardzo. Wszyscy : Tak! Eva : O nie, nie tym razem postaram się wykopać panne zdradziecko eliminującą. Bridgette : To było dawno. Eva : Jak to się powtórzy do zginiesz w bardzo bolesnej śmierci. Bridgette : Hahah dobry żart. Eva : Czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartowała? Bridgette : Nie za bardzo? Duncan : Chris powiedział kiedy mamy wykonać to zadanie? Geoff : Nie. Katie i Sadie : Będziemy się kąpać w basenie. Łiiiiii! Justin : No, super. Chris : Zaczynamy zadanie! Start! 57 min. potem (w basenie) Heather : Sierra chodź na słówko Sierra : Wole tu zostać. Heather : Sierra!!! Sierra : Oj dobra. Heather : Na kogo głosujemy jak przegramy? Sierra : Może na ciebie? Heather : Nie bądź śmieszna, chcesz to wygrać? Może dla Cody'ego? Sierra : No jasne. Heather : To na kogo głosujemy? Sierra : Sorka Heather nie chcę już należyć do twojego sojuszu. Heather : Ale dlaczego Sierra? Sierra : Pf Cody : Muszę na chwile wyjść. Chris : Zapomniałem powiedzieć kto wyjdzie z basenu drużyna będzie miała o 1 pkt. mniej i nie będzie brała udziału w wyścigach. Siadajcie tam! Cody : No nie. Sierra : O Heather patrz Cody też tu jest. Heather : Czyli już nie mamy sojuszu? Sierra : Nie. Heather : Jak chcesz -.- Sierra : No dobra mamy. Heather : Super, głosujemy na LeShawne i na tą nową. Sierra : Mi pasuje :) Heather : Super. Chris : Godzina minęła, bierzcie walizkę Evy i biegnijcie. Pauline : A która to walizka Evy? Chris : Obie to kopie, wrzuciliśmy do dwóch co tam miała Eva. Eva : Grr a kto grzebał w mojej torbie? Chris : J... Chef! Eva : Już po nim! Noah : Czyli co tam jest? Chris : Raczej nie chcecie wiedzieć. Beth : Chcemy. Dj : Nie chcemy :( Chris : Wybierzcie osobe z waszej drużyny która będzie to niosła. Chris : Ok więc w waszej drużynie Izzy bo sama chciała, a w waszej Pauline przez głosy uczestników chyba cię nie lubią. haha. Pauline : Co? Dlaczego? :( Heather : Prawie wszyscy z naszej drużyny, prawda Courtney? Courtney : O co ci chodzi? :( Ja przecież na nią nie głosowałam. Pauline : Myślałam że mnie lubicie :( Courtney : Ja serio na ciebie nie głosowałam przyrzekam. Pauline : Ok, spoko. Chris : Start! 10 min. potem Pauline : Już jestem, wygraliśmy! Chris : Wygląda za to że drużyna nie wiemy jaką nazwe podać musi kogoś wyelminować. 2 osoby!!! W pokoju zwierzeń. Bridgette : Pomimo że Izzy zawaliła, Eva. Justin : Izzy, zawaliła zadanie i w dodatku sama chciała w nim być. Chris : Mam już wszystkie głosy. Czaszke otrzymują Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Justin. A więc Eva odpadasz, zdobyłaś aż 8 głosów, Izzy ty też zdobyłaś 2 głosy. Eva : Co? Kto na mnie głosował? Może panna zdradziecko eliminująca? Przyznaj się!!! Grr... ja tu jeszcze powróce. Tym czasem w lesie. Sierra : Aaaa!!! Chris : Sory, zostajecie w programie. Okazało się że znów drużyna przeciwna kogoś wyelminuje, przez Sierre która zgubiła się w lesie. Eliminacja LeShawna : Przez Sierre stracimy dwóch zawodników. ;/ Heather : Sierra, pamiętaj! Chris : Napewno w programie zostają Geoff, Dj, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Noah. Zostały tylko LeShawna, Sierra, Heather, Pauline. Pauline : Jednak w programie zostaje Pauline. Heather, Sierra i LeShawna - Pokaże najpierw nagrania. Sierra : O nie :( Hihihih. Nagrania z pokoju zwierzeń. Courtney : Sierra i LeShawna. Heather : LeShawna i Pauline. Katie i Sadie : Oboje głosujemy na Heather, tylko na nią. Chris : A wszystkie pozostałe głosy były na Heather. Heather : Co? Ja przegrywam? Jak to? Sierra to wszystko twoja wina, uknułaś wszystko. Sierra : Miałam cię dość, ciągle mi rozkazywałaś. LeShawna : Bardzo się ciesze że Heather tak szybko odpadła, ale dlaczego też ja? To Sierra zawaliła. Courtney : Przepraszam cię LeShawna. LeShawna : Za co? Courtney : Głosowałam na ciebie, ale przez przypadek. LeShawna : Jak to przez przypadek. Courtney : Pieczątka mi się zsunęła z ręki i poleciała na ciebie. Chris LeShawna : A no rzeczywiście. Ok. Chris to nie fer więc ja zostaje? Chris : Nie! LeShawna : Ale Courtney mówi i jest nawet filmik że zrobiła to niechcący. Chris : Mało mnie to obchodzi. Chef LeShawna : Ał puszczaj! Heather : Jeszcze pożałujecie. Chris : Haha, ale się porobiło. Co będzie się działo w następnym odc.? Czy mam pomysł na nazwę znowu 3 raz z rzędu przegrają? Tego dowiecie się tylko oglądając straszne miejsce totalnej porażki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach